


Training The Pups

by HookerStiles



Series: Coach's Pack [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookerStiles/pseuds/HookerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach gets kidnapped, and Greenberg has an ... unusual way ... of finding him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training The Pups

**Author's Note:**

> //I got the idea for this at 5am when I was getting ready for work ... #SorryNotSorry

Being both the Alpha of his pack, and coach of the lacrosse team (which were one and the same really … mostly) Finstock knew the importance of training his Betas … his “pups” as he affectionately called them (except Greenberg).

It was after one of his intense training sessions, after the pups had gone home for the day that he was surprised by hunters. A small group, but they caught him off guard anyway. A small prick in his neck and everything went black.

 

When he woke, it was to a throbbing headache, arms twisted around his back and tied to his feet. The rope dug into his skin, burning lightly, so he figured it had been dowsed in a wolfsbane solution. Shaking his head to dislodge the fuzziness, it takes him a moment to figure out where he is. Not that it helps much. It’s some nondescript warehouse, nothing around him making it distinguishable from any other warehouse. All he knows is it is dark outside. He has no idea of the time, or how long he was unconscious for. Closing his eyes, he reaches for the pack bond, satisfied when he felt it respond to him, knowing now the pack would come searching for him. All he had to do was be patient, wait for the opportunity, then strike.

 

The hunters returned then, cocky, swaggering in like they were the best thing ever. Beating him with baseball bats, cattle prods. None got close to his teeth though, which was a shame. They assumed they were safe, because he had been unconscious. They had no idea his pack were gathering, searching for him. He almost began to worry that they wouldn’t find him, wouldn’t catch his scent, when a loud howl sounded nearby.

 

Coach started to sag with relief, when he realised who it was. Greenberg. How the hell did _Greenberg_ of all people find him first? He has to wait for answers though, as more howls sound outside, and the Betas charge the warehouse.

 

The fight doesn’t last long, the hunters easily outnumbered. Using a knife from one of the hunters, Coach is cut loose from the rope binding him, grimacing slightly as he rubs at the burn marks around his wrists. Thanking his Betas, praising them, he turns to Greenberg.

 

“Greenberg, how were you the first to find me?”

 

Greenberg doesn’t respond, sheepishly holding up a pair of Coach’s boxers ….


End file.
